If Only Tears Could Bring You Back
by Kakeranokirei
Summary: This is a sob story based on Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship. When Kikyou kills Inuyasha, Kagome has to live her life without him, blaming herself for his death. After five years pass, he comes back to her. The catch? He only has five days with her.
1. Death

This is my first complete fan fiction idea. I got it from another fan fiction I had started working on, but then decided no. In addition, I'm all for the Inuyasha Kagome couple! They're so KAWAII together!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**_"Inuyasha!"_ Inuyasha turned around with swiftness at the sound of Kikyou's angry voice. She stood there, her bow raised and pointed at his chest. _"Don't you walk away from me! I'm not finished with you, yet!"_**

**_"Kikyou, you must understand…."_**

**She let go of the bow, and the arrow hit him full on. No escape this time, he thought as he hit the ground. As he lay there dying, he could have sworn that he heard Kagome scream his name.**

**Kagome was talking to Sango about the last visit to her time when they heard Kikyou. Inuyasha, you were with her, weren't you? She thought. She glanced at Sango.**

**She nodded._ "Go."_**

**Kagome put a fake smile on her face. _"Thanks, Sango. I owe you one!"_ She stood up and ran toward where Kikyou's voice had come from.**

**Miroku silently crept up behind Sango. _"Was that Kikyou's voice I heard?"_**

**_"Yeah,"_ she replied sadly.**

**_"She sounded angry. We should go check up on them."_**

**Kagome arrived to the clearing just as Inuyasha hit the ground. _"INUYASHA!"_ she screamed. As she rushed to over to him, she noticed the arrow. Kikyou, she thought bitterly. She looked into the eyes of his killer and saw nothing. _"Why? Why'd you do this?"_**

**She just turned around and left. Wench, she thought**

**Kagome knelt beside his body, and threw herself over it. Tears swelled in her eyes. _"Inuyasha…"_ she sobbed. _"You can't die. Not now! I-I never got to tell you…"_ Her voice trailed off as she realized this was the end.**

**Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara were running over to help Kagome with the Kikyou problem, when whom they saw she was laying over stopped them in their tracks.**

* * *

I know this is a bad place to leave off. I'm sorry! Please leave comments!


	2. Pondering

Thanks for the reviews. This story will be ecchi, for those of you wondering. I have the whole story written. It's just a matter of editing and so on. The story has a very small side couple, Sango and Miroku. I love them together, so I put them in.

* * *

**Kagome made her way to the God Tree. This is where I first met Inuyasha, she thought. The surroundings were depressing, despite it being a nice day. A gentle breeze blew over her, tousling her hair. She carried in her arms a basket, full of offerings. She found a spot around the tree's base, and placed the basket there. On Inuyasha's grave marker, she placed a picture of them together. It was a couple days before the incident. It had been two years, and she still couldn't bring herself to say his death. To her, he had only died yesterday. This was the first time she had visited the grave.**

**_"Inuyasha,"_ she whispered. The wind whipped at her in reply. _"I hope you can still hear me. I miss you."_ It's my fault, she thought. I was there, and I couldn't do anything about it. If I had been a little earlier, he would be alive still. Why did she kill him? These thoughts went through her head constantly. Tears made little streams down her cheeks. "Not now, she mumbled, and quickly wiped them away.**

**Sango rushed over to Kagome. _"I'm sorry to interrupt, but something has come up."_**

**Kagome looked worried. _"What is it? What happened?"_**

**_"Well, Hoshi-sama is starting to suspect."_ Sango was with child. The other day, they had been talking about how to tell him.**

**Kagome realized her eyes were still red from crying, and turned away. _"Okay. I'll meet you in the village in a few minutes."_**

**Sango could hint the sadness in her voice_."Kagome,"_ she said tenderly. _"You don't have to be strong all the time. I miss him, too."_**

**Kagome couldn't hold back her tears any longer. Sango embraced her._ "I just love him so much."_**

**_"I know you do. It was hardest for you. I understand."_ She didn't bother to add that Kagome was the only one who had actually seen him fall.**

**They stood there for a while. Kagome pulled away, and rubbed her eyes. _"I'm fine now. Thanks Sango. Now, about Miroku…"_**

* * *

So, what did you think? This is sad, but not as sad as the future ones. The next chapter is one of the few best. Kagome has always been my favorite character. I admire her. I got the idea from some picture I was looking at. The whole story isn't just Kagome. Someone makes a surprise visit. There is very little Shippou in this story, along with mainly everyone else. The story focuses on Kagome and someone else. There is made up characters. Only two, though. The last chapter had to be one of the saddest things I evr wrote. I killed me to write it, too. 


	3. Give Me A Sign

Hi everyone! Hope you all have been enjoying the story so far. Someone asked me about me. So here it goes: I am an Anime Otaku. I write fanfictions for not only Inuyasha, but Naruto and FMA as well. I love Chrono Crusade, but the ending sort of made it not possible to write anymore. I love Chris Patton. I would like to give shout outs to my friends: Alexis Walker, Kayleigh Meagley I'm Sorry, Squee, Shibby, Ashley, and anyone else I forgot. I'm sorry if I did. Okay. Here's the story:

* * *

**Kagome stood under the God Tree, looking towards the sky. Rain fell over her, giving the appearance that she was crying. Maybe she was.**

**_"Inuyasha,"_ she spoke softly and placed her hand on the scar where Kikyou's arrow once sealed him. The tree had become her special place over the years. His spirit seemed to flow around it. _"I don't know what to do anymore."_ Dirt splotched her purple summer dress as she laid herself on top of his grave. Her fingers found their way to her lips. After we had kissed, she thought. Everything went back to normal. But I knew that it had really happened. She had kept her scars alive as a reminder that he may have returned her feelings. Nevertheless, she'd never know now. As she raised her head to the sky, the clouds had parted way for one star to shine through. Inuyasha's star, she acknowledged. _"Inuyasha, if you can hear me, please love, give me a sign."_**

* * *

I know that this is a bad place to leave off. The next chapter is shocking and I loved writing it. The reason Kagome isn't wearing her school outfit is because she graduated already. This is another time jump. I'm also going to go ahead and write or start another story. I lot of them though, I have the plot, just not the ending. I might start putting them on here and ask for suggestions. Anywho, you should also know that I am a songwriter and I love rock and rap. But anywho, I get some of my ideas from music. 


	4. Surprise

Sorry it took me so long. What got me motivated to put this chapter up was dreams of rabid fans that loved my story coming and killing me. Lol. Anyway, this is an unexpected chapter. Well, to you anyway. I knew this was going to happen. I'm not going to spoil it, but this story is sad, caution you. Keep that in mind as you read this. Also, this is the day after Chapter 3. Keep in mind that since Inuyasha's death, she's changed. I'll stop talking now.

* * *

**Sunlight hit Kagome's face. She cracked her eyes open. Where was she? Her memory of last night hit her fast. She had cried herself to sleep over Inuyasha's grave. _"Silly me,"_ she said aloud. Sango had to be worried sick about her. She sat up. A red cloak type thing slid down her. She picked it up. The robe of the fire rat? She thought. What was this? Some kind of sick joke? Who did this?**

**_"You looked cold last night,"_ a gruff male voice responded to the question in her head. The voice sounded vaguely familiar.**

**She turned around to be greeted by the silver haired boy from her past. _"Inuyasha?"_**

**_"Don't look so surprised,"_ he said.**

**After her initial shock, she laughed. _"I'm still dreaming, aren't I?"_**

**His eyes stared into hers. _"Why would you be?"_**

**_"Because, you died five years ago,"_ She replied.**

**_"But I'm righ-"_ He stopped as he followed her gaze.**

**She stared at his chest. The chest that she had seen Kikyou's arrow pierce. No wound. She searched the robe for a hole. It was there. _"What kind of dream is this?" _she mumbled.**

**_"Kagome, are you okay?"_ he asked.**

**She looked around. _"I need proof."_**

**_"What?"_**

**_"I said, I need proof that this isn't a dream."_ He scooted toward her, and pinched her arm. She jerked away.** **_"What'd you do that for?"_**

**_"It hurt, didn't it?"_**

**_"Yeah."_**

**_"Well, then, this isn't a dream."_**

**She jumped up. _"You're right."_ She looked down at him. "Oh my god, you're real." She then fainted into his arms.**

* * *

Funny ending. Yeah. If you knew me, you could have guessed that this was coming. I love magic. Oh yeah! I went to Anime Usa 2005 and met Greg Ayres, Chris Patton, Hilary Haag, Caitlin Glass, Monica Rial, and Vic Mignogna. If you knew me, you would know that I love Joshua Christopher from Chrono Crusade. Chris Patton is so much sexier in person. I would love to write CC fanfics, but they killed it to where you can't. I love hearing from you guys. I'm going to be putting up another story soon. I have finished a total of 3 fanfics. This is my best one. I have plenty ideas, that's for sure. 


	5. Wake Up Call

For once, I really have nothing to say.

* * *

**Kagome woke up in Hikari's hut. On her head, there laid a warm, damp cloth. It was just a dream, she thought. I was right.**

**Hikari stepped inside._ "You're up. You gave him quite a scare."_**

**Kagome immediately sat up. _"Him?"_**

**_"Yeah. Inuyasha. You know…your boyfriend? The one that's supposed to be dead?"_**

**_"B-B-But he IS dead!"_ she stuttered. _"I saw him die myself."_**

**_"Now, that's not nice, Kagome-chan. He's outside, waiting for you to recover."_ Hikari wore a smug smile.**

**As if on cue, he stepped inside._ "Kagome, good to see you're awake."_**

**_"I'll leave you two alone,"_ Hikari winked, and walked out.**

**_"Who's she?"_ he asked Kagome after she left.**

**_"The new village miko. Kaede's dead."_**

**He laughed. _"Yeah, right. That old hag wouldn't die even if Buddha himself came down to get her."_**

**She glared at him. _"It's not nice to make fun of the dead."_**

**He stopped laughing and looked at her. _"You're serious? Where was I?"_**

**She wiped away the tear that was forming in her eye. _"Dead."_**

**_"But I'm right here!"_**

**_"I know you are. I still haven't figured out how or why."_ She stood up. _"Let's go."_**

**_"Where?"_**

**_"To find answers."_**

**_"Kagome, wait."_ She turned around. _"The joke's over."_**

**_"Why would I joke about something like this?"_ she yelled. _"You want proof that you died?"_ She tossed him his haori. _"Look. There's your proof."_ She refused to look at him.**

**He found the hole. It was impossible to miss. Scorch marks spread across it, forming what looked like flames. _"Y-You weren't lying. Who did this?"_ He already knew the answer. Only one person other than Kagome could've done it.**

**She just looked to the floor. _"Her."_ He turned around and started to walk away. _"Inuyasha, no! You can't go to her again. I-I can't lose you again."_**

**He looked back at her. Tears streamed down her face in rivers. He needed to be alone to think, but Kagome-she needed him more. He went over to her, and wrapped her in his arms. _"You're not going to lose me again."_**

**She looked up at him. _"Promise?"_**

**_"Promise."_**

* * *

Sweet! Oh yeah! Happy Thanksgiving everyone! 


	6. Chapter 6

I'm on a roll! WOOT! This is continued from Chapter 5.

* * *

**Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms as she cried. Sango ran out of her hut. _"HIKAR-Inuyasha?"_ She walked closer to him.**

**Kagome pulled away from him and looked at Sango. _"Hi. You remember Inuyasha, right?"_**

**He turned around. _"Sango? Is that you?"_**

**Her mouth gaped open. _"Oh my god. I must be dreaming."_**

**_"Sango, you're not,"_ Kagome said. _"Inuyasha came back."_**

**She burst into tears and ran inside. _"What's with her?"_ he asked.**

**Kagome shook her head sadly. _"Miroku died three years after you did. You came back. He didn't."_**

**_"Kazaana?"_**

**_"Yeah."_ She wiped her eyes. _"Listen. We have to go."_**

**He looked at her. _"Huh?"_**

**_"Well, you need Tetsaiga, right?"_**

**He looked down at his waist. _"How could I not realize it was gone?"_ he asked himself.**

**_"The village elder has it for safe keeping. He might also know why you're here."_ She grabbed his hand._ "Let's go, okay?"_**

**Tokichi was watering his plants when Kagome and Inuyasha showed up. _"Hi."_ He offered a little smile and wave. _"How can I help you?"_**

**_"Grandpa Tokichi, can you give Tetsaiga back to Inuyasha?"_ She asked politely.**

**_"Kagome? That you?"_ He squinted. _"I can't really see now since the snake demon attack."_**

**_"Crazy old bastard,"_ Inuyasha mumbled.**

**_"My hearing's still the same, though."_ Tokichi snapped. _"Inuyasha, nice to have you back. I knew this day would come."_**

**_"You knew?"_ Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison.**

**He nodded. _"The God Tree does wonders, it does. Now,"_ he put the watering can aside._ "Come inside. I just made lunch."_**

* * *

This story is getting good. I'm as interested as how this story's going to turn out as you! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey. Sorry I haven't posted in a long time. I was grounded from my beloved computer. Anywho, I also had to think about how I was going to do this. I'm working on amvs. Anywho, here's Chapter 7:

**

* * *

**

**Kagome walked out of the hut, shaking her head. Grandpa Tokichi was no help, she said to herself silently. Maybe he was a crazy old bastard, just like Inuyasha said.**

**Inuyasha sulked after her. Tokichi had taken him aside and told him what he had wanted to say. His mind flashed back to their conversation.**

**_"What is it now,"_ Inuyasha asked as Tokichi grab onto Inuyasha's haori.**

**_"Inuyasha, listen,"_ he said. His voice was like a whisper. _"What I'm about to tell you, you cannot tell anyone. Understand?"_**

**Inuyasha just nodded. _"Hurry up with it."_**

**_"The Kami Tree's effect doesn't last forever. You've been dead for what, five years?"_ He scratched his head. _"I think that's right. Well, however many years you were dead, you'll be alive. After that, you but just a memory."_**

**Disbeliefshone on Inuyasha's face. _"You can't be serious. I gotta tell Kago-"_**

**_"NO!" _Tokichi exclaimed. _"She mustn't know!"_**

**_"Why?"_**

**_"Because she'll be miserable, like you aren't even here. You didn't see her when you were gone."_**

**_"Feh. Fine." _Inuyasha spat. He turned to walk out the door. Now that he was seeing Kagome, he understood. He only had five days to give her the world.**

**She turned around, and looked into his eyes. _"What did Grandpa Tokichi tell you?"_**

**_"Nothin'"_ he mumbled. This was going to be harder than he thought. He was always so tongue tied around her beauty.**

**_"Did anyone ever tell you that you're a terrible liar?"_ She giggled, walked over to him, and grabbed his hand. _"Let's go."_**

**The wind blew around her, her hair flying everywhere. He watched her lips as she talked. He could feel lust taking over his body. He called to it, calming it. He had other important things to do first, like defeat Naraku. He was still alive, and after Inuyasha left, she would be defenseless.**

**

* * *

**

How do you like it so far? See why it's so sad yet? Anywho, give me any ideas for this story that you want to be in it. I'm going to turn this fanfic into an actual book, but not until my writing abilities go up. Also, I went back through my files and found Kami is God in Japanese. So it's the Kami tree now, for you who misunderstood.


	8. She knows

Sorry for not writing. Can I ask you a favor? Please reply. I'm desperate for comments and stuff. Do you still like the story? Oh, and I was reading over the story. Sorry for spelling Tetsusaiga wrong. Well, here's the story:

* * *

**Kagome walked alongside Inuyasha, crying to herself silently. She had heard Grandpa Tokichi's words, and they filled her with dread. Inuyasha's head also hung. They weren't in the mood for talking.**

**Inuyasha racked his brain to try to find something for him and Kagome to talk about. The sun hung midair. His stomach growled.**

**She laughed. _"Inuyasha, are you hungry?"_ Her own stomach growled in reply. _"Let's hope Hikari made lunch."_**

**They walked together inside the hut. Sure enough, there was food there with a note attached to it: _Kagome, you and your boyfriend enjoy yourselves a meal._**

**Kagome giggled and shook her head. _"Hikari left lunch for us. She's stubborn, but she's sweet. She really tries so hard to live up to Kaede."_**

**He reached for food._"Annoying ismore like it. When I brought you in this morning, she never shut up. Wanted to know who I was and what had happened."_**

**_"She's concerned for me, that's all. I'm like a big sister to her."_ She sighed. _"Anyways, I want to talk to you. Not here though. Do you want to grab the food and go?"_**

**He shrugged._ "Sure."_ Thoughts raced through his mind. What does she want to talk about? She took a sandwich and some chips, and flew out the door. He ran to catch up to her. _"Kagome, wait!"_ She paused, and then continued climbing the hill.**

**Atop it, you could see the whole village. She sat down, and patted the spot next to her. Under her breath, she mumbled something.**

**_"What?"_ he asked as he sat down beside her.**

**_"I said, I know."_**

**_"Know what?"_**

**_"Don't play dumb. I know what Grandpa Tokichi said to you. Five days, huh?"_

* * *

**

Okay. I have to end it there, because I'm going to a New Years Eve Party at my friend's house in an hour. I have to get ready and she's forcing me to where my kimono I got for Christmas. One of my New Years Resolution is to finish at least 10 fanfictions. So expect more from me!


	9. Memories

If you are reading this story, tell me and comment or **THE STORY WILL NOT CONTINUE! I WILL LEAVE IT UNFINISHED!** Why continue writing this story if no one's reading it?

* * *

**He sighed. His 'secret' was no longer his own. _"Yeah."_**

**She smiled, blinking away tears. _"Well, we can't just stay here. Tomorrow, we'll leave the village and go somewhere."_**

**_"Where?"_**

**_"I don't know. Anywhere but here."_ She leaned her head on his shoulder.**

**_"I can't leave you with Naraku. That's our first goal."_**

**She jumped up. _"I don't want to spend the remainder of our time searching for Naraku! A day has already passed. This isn't like when you were alive. We….just can't."_ Tears clung to her cheeks.**

**He jumped up, too. _"I know, but I can't just leave you here with him. You're an easy target."_**

**_"Oswari!"_ she yelled, and stormed away. The nerve of him, she thought. Why does he do this to me? Without realizing it, she had ended up and that place. It was her sanctuary. Her memories were kept there. The ones from before her life caved. She could see dim outlines of herself and the others.**

**_"Inuyasha, don't worry. We'll defeat Naraku someday."_ She looked over to where Sango and Miroku were sitting. Gone. That left her alone with Inuyasha.**

**_"Yeah, but…"_ his voice trailed off asthey watched a butterfly land on his ear.**

**She giggled. _"I think it likes you."_**

**He stared at it evilly. _"Get this thing off of me!"_**

**_"Don't be like that! Are you scared of it?"_ she lifted her finger to it. It readily accepted and crawled onto it. _"See?"_ She watched as it spread it's wings and flew away. _"It's beautiful."_ She turned to look toward Inuyasha. He was staring at her.**

**He saw that she was glancing his way and his face turned a deep shade of red. He scooted closer to her. _"Kagome…"_**

**She closed her eyes, preparing for the kiss that was to come.**

**As their lips were inches apart, Miroku ran into the spot. _"Demon!"_**

**Kagome and Inuyasha shared a sigh. Miroku didn't notice. She stood up. _"The village?"_**

**_"Yeah."_ Miroku replied.**

**_"You couldn't take care of it yourself?"_ she asked, annoyed.**

**Kagome smiled to herself, remembering the flashback. She never had forgiven Miroku, especially since Inuyasha died a week later. She fell to the ground.**

**Inuyasha found her crying to herself later that night. _"I knew you'd be somewhere around here. Did I make you that upset?"_**

**She looked up, wiping her eyes. _"No, it's not you. Well, it sort of is, but it's not your fault. Well, it sort of is that, too."_ She swallowed the lump in her throat. Inuyasha, what I really want to say is that I love you. I love you so much. When you're near me, it takes all my willpower not to caress your lips. But that last day, you were with Kikyou. What did you talk to her about? Were….were you leaving me for her?**

**

* * *

**

Well, another chapter finished. This one's sort of sad. You can just feel the sexual tension building up.


	10. Making Her Cry

Sorry I haven't written in awhile. I'm glad someone's still reading this. Thank you. My friend, Lexi, is reading this, too, via email. She's an excellent writer, better than me. Way better.

* * *

**Day 2. 4 days left.**

**Kagome woke up, sun shining in her face. She immediately sat up, realizing the events that had taken place the day before. Was it all a dream? She looked around. He was gone. But….It couldn't had been a dream. Too much had happened. Dreams aren't that real. She had felt Inuyasha.**

**What had happened to her? What had happened to him? He thought as he sat on a branch of his supposed burial spot. Maybe Naraku wasn't important at the moment in time. Maybe Kagome was. Too many questions floated around in his head, and he was sure Kagome had hers. Like why did Kikyou kill him? What had happened that made her that mad? Did he do something? Or was it he SAID something. He couldn't be sure.**

**_"Inuyasha!"_ Kagome called, standing underneath him. _"I thought you'd be here."_ She smiled. Since their fight yesterday, she realized that he didn't feel the same way she felt about him. That didn't mean he didn't love her, but it did mean that he hadn't missed her and to him, he wanted to fight. He was the same. Same Inuyasha. But Kagome had matured. Far beyond him. She could feel tears coming to her eyes, realizing that because of this, he might never say that he loved her. He would always think of her as her best friend, nothing else, unaware of the argument he was having in his mind about her. That he would be nothing more than a friend to her.**

**He jumped down._ "So…."_ He said, dragging it out purposely. _"What do you want to do today?"_**

**_"You wanted to defeat Naraku." _She replied half-heartedly. I really don't want to, but if it'll make him happy. I'll do ANYTHING to make him happy.**

**He flashed her a million dollar smile. _"No."_**

**_"No?" _He had caught her off guard. She stumbled back.**

**_"No."_ He stated matter-of-factly. Kagome, You were right. We do only have a limited time together, and I want to spend it with you. I'd do ANYTHING just to see you smile. Kagome, I-**

**His thought's were interrupted when he realized that he no longer had control of his arm. His hand layed on the side of her face. She was blushing intensely.**

**She didn't know what to think. Inuyasha, please, tell me you love me. Erase the doubt from my mind. Make me yours. Take me into your arms and whisper sweet nothings into my ear. Anything. Please…Take away the pain in my heart.**

**He said nothing, thinking of a way to explain himself. He quickly pulled it back. _"Sorry,"_ he mumbled. Turning away from her, avoiding her eyes, he said, _"I-I have a place for us to go to. You'll like it."_**

**Pain shone in her eyes, and a silent tear slid down her cheek. She turned around also, her back facing his. _"I just remembered, I have to go somewhere."_ She turned and ran away from him, tears flying everywhere. Do you love me? That question rang louder in her head than it had before. Am I anything to you?**

* * *

Aww…. I just want to go smack Inuyasha and scream at him, telling him what a jerk he is to her. When something on the show upsets me, I usually throw my pillow at the screen. GRRRR! He makes me so mad! Well, anywho, I can't wait to write the next chapter. It gets sadder. 


	11. Her Biggest Mistake

I'm writing the story on paper first, so it's just a matter of time till it's here. I finished! OHHHHHH This story's going to be so sad!

* * *

**He had smelled the salt from her tears. But he couldn't bring himself to turn around and face her. He slumped to the ground, anger flowing through his veins. He was so stupid. How could he let her cry like that? **

**Kagome flew into her and Hikaru's hut, and flung herself on her mat. I have to be strong, at least for myself, she said repeatedly in her mind. **

**Sango crept in silently, unnoticed, and saw her laying there, crying. She sighed loudly. What did Inuyasha do to her now? She picked up a damp cloth and laid it on Kagome's forehead when she kneeled beside her. "Is everything alright?"**

**"No, everything's not alright. Nothing will ever be alright."**

**"It's best to let these things go."**

**"No-" She sat up suddenly, the cloth falling into her lap. "I have to go, Sango."**

**Sango just nodded her head, and watch her friend leave to make the biggest mistake of her life.**

**He was still there, watching the sun go down in the tree. "Inuyasha!" she called, trying to surpress her emotions. "Come down here."**

**He was obidient and jumped down. "Kagome, I-"**

**"Inuyasha, I have to tell you something very important, so don't take this lightly." She swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump in her throat. She looked to the ground, because looking at him was unbearable.**

**He thought, This is it. She'll tell me she loves me, and everthing will be alright again. He blushed, looking at the photo where Kagome had written her words of sweetness on the back. He tensed up, waiting for the words he longed to hear.**

**She took a breath, and it came out jagged. "I-I t..t..think..." She thought about how he smiled so long ago, and how he died with Kikyou in sight. "It would've been better if you had stayed dead!" she ran, just ran, leaving a shocked Inuyasha standing there, trying to take in the words she had just screamed at him. She wouldn't go back, couldn't go back yet. Her misery had gratified by thousands. Do whatever you want, she spoke to him in her mind. Go see her. I don't care anymore. I set you free. Her knees gave out, and in the middle of the forest, she sank to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. **

**"I don't care anymore..."**

**

* * *

**

Woah! Totally intense. Sorry for the chapters being so small, but it just turns out this way. You have to remember that this is my first chapter fanfiction. I can't wait to write the next chapter. I can feel Kagome's pain, and cried as I wrote this.

**

* * *

**


	12. Sango's Story

So, this is the next chapter. Sango has the bigger part this time.

* * *

**"You did what!" Hikaru and Sango yelled in unison. **

**"This was why I didn't come back," Kagome said and sighed. "I had enough trouble tonight. Please, don't cause me anymore."**

**"You're lucky Hikaru found you," Sango said. "You would've frozen to death."**

**"It's summer." She rolled her eyes and layed down.**

**"You shouldn't go to bed mad. That's a lesson I learned the hard way," Sango said.**

**Inuyasha stared at the full moon. He didn't realize that most of Kagome's pain was caused by her own thoughts, that she had driven herself to that point.**

**"I'm sure she didn't mean it," Sango said from under him, reading his thoughts. He climbed down. "She gets like that sometimes. It's not your fault." Well, it sort of was. But of course Kikyou was to blame, if anyone was. She was always the problem. She sighed. "You can't stay out here. You can stay with me until steam blows over."He didn't say anything, lost in thought. "You can meet Tomiko..."**

**He could hear the sadness in her voice. "Who's that?"**

**"Kagome didn't tell you? I'm surprised." She shook her head in disappointment. "I thought for sure she would tell you. Well, if you want to meet her, you have to come stay. Kagome wasn't the only one that missed you."**

**He followed her to her home, her sanctuary. It was a quaint little hut. The first thing he noticed upon entering was a toddler resting on Kirara. The girl looked exactly like Miroku would've looked as a girl. The girl peaked one eye open, and sat up, raising her hands to her mother.**

**"This is Tomiko." Sango scooped her up.**

**He noticed how gentle she was with her. Kagome would make a great mother, he thought randomly. "Miroku must've been happy when she was born. She looks just like him," he replied without thinking. He glanced at her face. Tears steamed down her cheeks. "I-I'm sorry!"**

**"It's okay." she replied, using the back of her hand to wipe them away. "He never got to meet her. The anniversary of his death is her birthday."**

**He was speechless. Poor girl..."How old is she?" changing the subject.**

**"About two." She could see the concern on his face. "It's okay! Really!" she smiled, and it reminded him of Kagome's. They're fake, he realized. "Kagome told me what happened. Naraku's already gone."**

**"What? Why doesn't she know that?"**

**She looked off to the side. "She wouldn't understand. Her anger was always playful, never like mine. I had to secure Tomiko's safety. When it was finished, I...couldn't believe it. But he's actually gone."**

**"What about Kohaku?"**

**"All traces of him disappeared."**

**

* * *

**

Time for you to feel sorry for Sango. 2 Chapters in one night! yay! Anywho, this story has 21 Chapters total!


	13. Scars

This is more on Kagome. It shows the true side, the side where she went insane. But this stuff is real. This is not fiction.

* * *

**Day 3. 2 Days Left.**

**Hikaru had told Kagome what Sango, so for the day, she avoided them both. It rained, anyway. The ground was probably still muddy. She sighed, and finished off the rest of her dinner.**

**"Kagome, snap out of this. Go take a bath and relax."**

**"I don't feel like it."**

**"That's an order, then. Since I'm village miko, you must go relax. It'll make you better. I promise."**

**Kagome gathered her things. "Fine."**

**The water was warm against her skin. Steam floated around in the night air. "I meant it when I said it, right?" she whispered to herself. "I probably would've gotten over his death in time..."She leaned forward, her mouth under the water. He does love me, right? Am I truly sorry that I said that to him? She looked to her arms, where her scars remained. Her heart scars, she called them. They would've faded if it wasn't for her. She reached over to where her cloths laid, and pulled out a knife. The blade shone brightly under the moon. Am I right at all? What do these scars represent? Really? Am I supporting his love...or his hate? Tears sang as the blade dug under the scars. She dug deeper, and deeper. This wasn't the outside pain she cried for. She could handle that kind of pain. It was the emotional kind. It drove her insane.**

**She took her time getting back. Sango was there when she got back. "Traitor," she mumbled under her breath.**

**"Kagome," Sango said. "You've been crying."**

**Hikaru noticed immediatley when Kagome entered that her sleeves were dark and wet. She decided to let it go when Sango pointed out her tear stains.**

**Kagome walked over to her sleeping area and layed down. She didn't face either of them. "Where's Inuyasha?"**

**"He's left." Sango replied.**

**"Figures. Probably went to see Kikyou..."**

**"I thought that she was the one that killed him!" Hikaru exclaimed.**

**"She was." Kagome let out a groan and layed on her back.**

**"Is everything alright?" Sango asked.**

**"Yeah." Addressing Hikaru:"He's so stupid. But it's not like I care about his decisions. You can't change him, no matter how hard you try."**

**"Kagome..."**

**"You only have two days left with him, Kagome." Sango said, and stood up. "I have to get back. Tomiko's with Kirara, and if I'm right, she's waking up now."**

**Hikaru looked over to Kagome, whose eyes were closed. At night, she often had heard her cry in her sleep. Since Inuyasha came back, it stopped.**


	14. The Stars

I couldn't put any comments at the bottom before, so here it is for that. I'm trying to give the effect that you can FEEL her pain with the blade. I undersand her completely, since I'm in love with someone, but I don't have anything to remember him by. He never noticed me, but I love him with all my heart. When you write, you put your heart into it, whether past experiences mixed with fiction, or just how you feel or even your dreams.

* * *

**Kagome listened as Hikaru rested. She could tell that she was asleep by her breathing pattern.She quietly got to her feet and tiptoed outside. She wandered around, just thinking to herself. Without realizing it, she had wound up at THAT place.**

**Almost everyone was sleeping. Sango and Miroku had been out for a walk earlier. Kagome knew what they had done, but they didn't tell them for Kagome's sake. Inuyasha was just gone. She decided to go look for him.**

**He laid on the hill, looking to the stars. "Inuyasha?"**

**He looked over to her as she sat beside him. "I thought you were sleeping."**

**"I was. What are you doing?"**

**His head turned back to them. His eyes were bright. "Looking for your star."**

**"My star? Why mine?"**

**"Because I found mine already." He pointed to it.**

**She leaned back and pointed. "There."**

**He sat up, seeing his chance. His hand cupped hers, and he brought it down to her chest. He could feel her heart beat wildly in her chest.**

**Nothing had happened that night. She had felt uncomfortable with him, because...well, because. He had made it feel like he owed her something. She trudged to the top of the hill.**

**He layed there, too lost in thought to hear her.**

**

* * *

**

The next chapter I can't wait to write. It's so sad, and yet delicious, if you catch my drift.


	15. Then Comes The Pain

This is one of tyhe saddest things I ever had to write. This and the next chapter. Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship goes up by tons, without you realizing it. He also finds a secret Kagome had hidden from him in so long.

* * *

**Kagome stepped backwards, almost loosing her balance. She hadn't expected him to be there. "In-Inuyasha? W-What are you doing here?"**

**His head turned as he glanced her way, and slowly got to his feet. "Leaving."**

**She grabbed his haori. "Wait..."**

**"Kagome, I'll be gone soon. You were the one that wanted to not see me anymore, so what now?" he snapped.**

**She burst into tears and hugged his arm. "I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I didn't mean it. I don't want you to leave me. Never again."**

**He took her in his arms and hugged her body close to his own.The wind blew, and he smelt it. He flung her off him. That smell...It was the smell of fresh blood. Lots of it. He ripped her shirt off of her.**

**Kagome idn't know what was going on. She was crying hysterically and threw her arms across her chest. "What the hell are you doing?" She laid on the ground, fear shining in her eyes.**

**He kneeled down and pinned her wrists to the ground. His body was directly on top of hers. He could care less what it looked like. **

**She screamed and wriggled under him. "Get off me!" I'm getting raped, she thought, horrified, yet amused,because it was after all, Inuyasha, not some random guy.**

**"Kagome..." his voice came out tender. "What...What is this?" He could see her scars clearly. Blood still oozed from them. He felt a quick stab in the heart. This wasn't his Kagome.**

**She continued to scream, and refused to look or talk to him. Her face layed to the side. Her blood and tears formed a puddle around her body.**

**

* * *

**

This may be a short chapter, but it's powerful. Not really much to say, except I love these two together, and this right here is killing me to write. It's all I think about.


	16. I Care, Too

Not really much to say. I just want to get this story over with. Sorry it's poorly written.

* * *

**She felt water pelt the side of her face, and looked up. She was shocked when she realized that it was his tears. She had never seen him cry before. I thought...I was only hurting myself...I guess...I was wrong...**

**He leaned his forehead against hers. "Why did you do this to yourself?They-They were never this bad. You did this." He wiped away some blood from them. She moaned in pain. She could feel his grip on her loosen a bit. "Why, Kagome? Why are you hurting yourself?" A sudden thought flickered in his head. "Is it because of me...or because of Kikyou?"**

**She just stared away, still refusing to talk. It's-It's both...I...I want someone to talk to...To share this pain with...I want it to be you, but you...you would never understand.**

**"Don't do this to yourself. I hate...seeing you like this. Your friends worry about you.." He pushed her hair out of her face. "I do, too...All the time."**

**She smiled sadly. "Don't worry about me."**

**"How can I not when you do this to yourself!"**

**"You're my life. Without you, I'm nothing." That was the closest she had ever gotten to tell him how she really felt. "I'll waste away into nothingness, because you became my everything." She started crying again.**

**"Kagome, you're everything. You made my life into something." He hadn't realized that she had just basically told him that she loved him. "If it's me you're worried about, I'm fine. If it's Kikyou, don't worry about her..." He couldn't deny his feelings for Kikyou, but Kagome couldn't know that. "We...should go back." He rolled off her and sat up. **

**She wiped away her tears and sat up straight, pulling her shirt over her head. "Yeah. It's late." she said, lost in thought. She rode on Inuyasha's back on the way home. When they arrived back, they parted and went to thier separate homes.**

**Kagome dreamed a beautiful dream that night. Inuyasha was there, beside her. They stood out in the yard, watching thier children play together. He had his arm around her shoulder, and her head rested on his. The smile on his face made her feel warm inside. For a moment, she forgot he had to go back.**

**Inuyasha was having another nightmare. This was the worst thus far. He was watching himself argue with Kikyou about something. He didn't hear any sound in his dream. When it looked like he was leaving, Kikyou shot him. Sound suddenly filled the air as Kagome rushed over to his body, sobbing. He woke up dripping in sweat, remembering everything that surrounded his death.**

**

* * *

**

I like this chapter the best, I think, other than the epilogue.


	17. Aftermath

If you like this stories, read my other one! It's not so sad.

* * *

**Day 4. 1 Day Left...**

**Kagome found out from Sango that Inuyasha had left to relax in the hotsprings. "It seemed like he had a lot on his mind."**

**She wandered aimlessly around, thinking to herself. Tomorrow...I'm alone again. That's okay, I guess. I mean, as long as he's here with me today. That's all that truly matters.**

**He sat there in the water, voices filling his head.His memory of that day was fresh in his mind, like it had happened yesterday. I...know the truth.The reason Kikyou killed me, Kagome's pain. All of it. Kikyou-He had told her of his decision. The one that threatened everything for so long. He had told her, that in the end...Kagome was his choice. Kagome-How could he tell her. All he ever seemed to do was cause her pain. If he told her he loved her, and then went away...**

**He had realized he loved her for the first time under the stars. It had just struck him when he looked onto her lit-up face. "I love her." He knew the day would come when he'd have to choose, but-Kikyou was too rash. Kagome, how can I tell you? Tell you I love you? Will I have time? His mind flashed back to the previous night. You're my everything...Was she telling me she loved me? In her own words?**

**She wound up at the Kami Tree. She had a funny way of winding up at places that seemed to fit. She half expected him to be there, but he wasn't. She sat down under it and waited patiently. She leaned back, closed her eyes, and soon found herself asleep. She could feel his hands shake her into existance. "Oh, Inuyasha." She yawned and stretched her arms out. "Good morning."**

**"What are you doing sleeping out here? You'll catch a cold, stupid."**

**"It's summer." She could read the worried look on his face. "Something wrong?"**

**He looked at her and gave her one of her own fake smiles. "Not anymore." **

**She didn't catch it, and looked away, blushing, remembering last night's events. "Um...Are you hungry? I actually came to get you for breakfast."**

**Sango had brought both Tomiko and Kirara over before the two arrived. "Hikaru, just wondering, did you hear Kagome come in late last night?"**

**Hikaru yawned. "More like this morning. Yeah, she did. Why?" Sango just smiled secretly to herself. Hikaru suddenly realized it and started laughing.**

**"Don't say anything." Sango warned. "Let those two be. These past four days have been hell enough."**

**Breakfast was unusually quiet. Kagome caught Hikaru and Sango's secret glances and stood up. "Okay, what's going on?"**

**Hikaru snickered, unable to control herself. "What is going on? Care to share?"**

**Sango nudged her. "What she means is, we're worried about you."**

**Inuyasha just glanced at her for a split second and went back to eating. Told you so...**

**"Don't be. I'm okay." She knew that he had glanced her way. "Really!" she stated, mainly to him and sat back down, ready to continue eating.**

**

* * *

**

Yeah, this chapter's sort of foony, but who cares. I got my report card today, and am doing good. School in general, is not. Everyone hates me there for some unknown reason. sigh It's the same everywhere.


	18. Kiss Me Sweetly

This is it! The chapter everyone's been waiting for! (unless you are waiting for the next chapter...) I just want to do this one thing first. :o: It's so kawaii! I'll shut up now.

* * *

**She caught up to him after breakfast, full of energy.** **"Inuyasha!" she cried, chasing after him.**

**He turned around. "Sorry, Kagome. I was-"**

**"I know, I know. Lost in thought. You've been like this since before breakfast. Is something wrong?" She touched his arm gentely.**

**He pulled away. "No."**

**She looked hurt. "If this is about last night, I'm sorry."**

**"Don't be. If anyone should be sorry, I should be. These past three days I've been a jerk to you." This is it. I have to tell her now because I might not get another chance. "Kagome, I...I...got my memory back." Damn. He just couldn't tell her.**

**"You did?" She smiled. "I'm glad for you." With that, she turned around and mumbled, "Really glad for you." You said don't worry about Kikyou, but you WERE with her that last hour. I can't forget that. **

**"Thanks. I-I wanted to tell you what me and Kikyou had talked about then."**

**"I don't want to know." Rub it in my face, why don't you? You really are an ass, Inuyasha. Why you? Why do I love you? Why not Kouga? She could feel her eyes tearing up. Do you really not know? Are you that blind?**

**"Kagome...I told her...That...I love you."**

**"Me!" She turned back around, eyes wide. "I-I don't know what to say." Her face was bright red.**

**"Don't say anything." He took her in his arms and held her tight. He could feel her heart beat frantically. **

**I-I know THIS has to be a dream, at least. Tears steadily flowed down her cheeks. Me! He chose me? She searched around in her head for the right words. "I-I love you, too, Inuyasha." She hugged him close to her, afraid that if she let go, then all this would go away.**

**

* * *

**

Sooo...What'd ya think? It's not over yet. There's 20 chapters and a epilogue. If this wasn't what you were looking for, then try the next chapter... ((+)) ()/

(UoU)


	19. It Hurts, But It's Okay

I'm really sorry I haven't written in a long time. It's hard to write something like this when you personally have no experience, haven't even had your first kiss, boyfriend, whatever. Also, I had writer's block. And I've been busy with 'issues', very BAD issues dealing with myself, and my family. I saw my mom for the first time since June, went to go see her, and saw my best friend, my inspiration. She was very shocked, and it was kinda funny. (I love you, Lexi. It was funny, though). Anyway, here's the story if anyone's still reading it. Hopefully yes.

* * *

**Inuyasha pryed her away from him and held her chin as his lips gently caressed hers. Her eyes closed and she fell deep into her mind, trying to stay concious. He kissed her slowly, moving down her lips to her bare neck. She moaned with pleasure.**

**"I ****love you." she said. She grasped his haori in her hands tightly. "So much."**

**"I know," he replied, still in esctasy. He lifted his haori up into the air, then his yukata.**

**Her mind went wild, her hands moving freely on his body. She felt, what, at peace, or relaxed, or something. It was like after everything bad that had happened, something nice was about to. She let him lay her up against a tree, and he ripped the sides of her shirt, exposing her pink lace bra. "I love you," she told him, over and over again, like if she didn't, he'd never know.He nipped her skin, drawing a little bit of blood. She didn't care. Couldn't care less. **

**It was like he was full demon again. He couldn't control himself, and frankly, he didn't want to. She layed Tetsusaiga to the side, as he came onto her body. Her skirt was slowly pulled down her legs, exposing her flesh.He fiddled with her bra for awhile, before she caught on and graciously unhooked it for him. He ran his hands over her thighs, taking in thier shape. **

**A little** **bit of blood formed as he nipped at her skin. She knew he was trying to be gentle, but it hurt. His claws dug into her flesh as he grabbed her shoulders, forcing his mouth onto hers. "Inuyasha," she tried to say, but her voice was drowned out. He pressed harder into her, and she screamed out in pain. Only then did he draw back.**

**"What happened? Kagome, did I hurt you?"**

**She really didn't want to tell him. "Um..." she bit her lip. "C-Can you be...A little more gentler?"**

**"I'm so sorry!" he cried. "Kagome, I really didn't mean to-"**

**"I know you didn't." she interrupted. She kissed his lips.**

**He was hesitant before he kissed her back. Then they were back where they were. He was a lot more careful with her, and it made her blush intensely. She lowered his hakama by hooking them on the inside with her thumbs. He in turn lowered her underwear.**

**She blushed intensely. Here they were, naked in each others arms. It was embarrasing, not only because this was her first time, but that it was Inuyasha. Her Inuyasha that she loved, cared for so much. Her spine tingled as he nibbled her earlobe, at the same time, going into her. Shiver after shiver crawled through her.**

**"Are you okay?" he asked. She had a painful look on her face as sweat dripped from thier bodies. **

**"I'm fine," she said through clenched teeth. Of course she had braced herself, but it still hurt like hell. **

* * *

YEAH! Finally finished this chapter. It's taking me a while to write because also my computer crashed, so that sucks. Please review. Oh yeah! I finally got my first boyfriend! I'm soooooo happy! 


	20. When It Hits You, It Hits You Hard

Okay. Well, here's the next chapter. Oh, by the way, for those of you who care, I broke up with my boyfriend. He's a man whore. By the way, this is later, at night. NOT MANY MORE CHAPTERS TO GO!

* * *

**Kagome wrapped the red haori around her shoulders. She could still see where she had bled on the grass. Inuyasha's apologizing had gotten annoying, so she tuned him out. But she still loved him. She knew she would until the day she died. That hanyou of hers. She looked over at where he laid. To her surprise, he stared back at her with his golden brown eyes. They hurt to look into them. It hurt her so much. She turned her face away so he wouldn't see her tears. And with the scent of blood still so strong, he might not be able to smell them, either. She buried her head into her knees and wept softly.**

**"Kagome. You're crying. Why?"**

**She ignored him, hoping that he'd leave her alone. But she didn't want him to go away. Never go away. But she knew. Even as they were having sex, she had known that it'd end. It'd end too soon, and she would be alone again. She didn't want that. She wanted to be with him, and maybe die with him. She wanted his love for her.**

**"Kagome..." he sat up, and put his hand on her shoulder. His breath on the back of her neck sent chills shooting down her spine. "Please tell me."**

**"No." she said. She didn't want him to know. She wanted him just too be happy as he left. Left her alone again. That thought screamed in her brain. She wasn't alone, she tried to tell herself, but all attempts failed. Why did these thoughts have to come now?**

**"I want you to tell me." His voice was getting gruffer by the second. She could tell that he was getting impatient or annoyed. **

**"Do you really want to know?" she asked him, and turned around so he could see her face. **

**He kissed a tear that was rolling down her face. "Of course, I do."**

**"I love you, that's the problem. I love you and you're going away again." She cried harder as he embraced her tightly. "I don't want to be alone again. I want to be with you."**

**"You won't be alone," his voice soothing. He shared some of her pain. He didn't want to leave her, either. But nature has a funny way of screwing with people's lives. "You have-"**

**"No one." she interrupted. "Sango would be the closest thing to understanding me, but she never has time to do anything. I can't talk to her, even for a few seconds. No one knows, Inuyasha. And no one cares."**

**"I care."**

**She cried even harder. "I love you." **

**He smiled. "I know. Now, go to sleep."**

**She didn't. He ended up holding her till she did. Her heart beat against his fake one, and he shed a silent tear.**

* * *

AWWWWWW...So kawaii! 2 MORE CHAPTERS LEFT!


	21. Waking Up

Yeah! Almost final chapter! Good for me!

* * *

**Kagome felt a cool breeze on her skin. She didn't bother looking around for Inuyasha: She knew he was gone. She just laid there until the sun forced her eyes open. She quickly gathered her clothes together, and made a mad dash for Hikaru's, where she had a spare dress.**

**Luckily, Hikaru was asleep. Kagome tiptoed in and changed into a purple summer dress. A single tear slipped down her cheek to her chin. But that was fine. He was gone. He had gone happily. She had memories. She was...as happy as she could be.**

**"Kagome, he's gone, isn't he? I'm sorry." Hikaru rubbed her eyes sleepily.**

**"Don't be." Kagome said, brushing her hair. "Everything's the way it's supposed to be now."**

* * *

Yeah, I know this chapter is really short. But the next one's the final one!OMG! 


	22. Epilogue

FINAL CHAPTER! Please read bottom.

* * *

**3years later...**

**Kagome walked up the hill,** **with a small girl in her arms. The girl was a toddler, with already charming looks. The girl had Raven black hair, with little puppy ears on top. They twitched as they neared the Goshinbuku. "Ith Dadda hewe?**

**"Yes he is."**

**"Where?" Midorico, the girl in her arms, looked around.**

**Kagome set her down gently, and pointed to the grave marker. "There. See? That's a picture of him."**

**"I wanth him tooth say happy birthday to me."**

**"Midorico..."she smiled.**

**"Doth dadda wuv Midi?" The girl smiled, revealing two front teeth, the only ones. They were small.**

**"Daddy loves Midi very much." Kagome wrapped her up in a hug.**

**"Ooo talk to Dadda, too?"**

**"Hm?"**

**"Dadda says he wuvs ooo, momma."**

**Kagome smiled sadly. "Thanks, Midorico."**

**The wind tossled her hair around over her shoulder. It picked off the fading picture of her and Inuyasha together. She picked it up to put it back on, then gasped as she read the back. Tears wet her eyes.**

**She read "I love you, too, Kagome..." **

Well, you finished it. I feel sorry for you. Sorry that this sucks. I wrote this 2 years ago. Since then, my writing skill has improved, and yes, the short chapters are annoying. I am in the process of rewriting it. Obviously, the title is If Only Tears Could Bring You Back 2. You Might like it more. Again, sorry about the really crappy 9th grade writing.


End file.
